The Family
by Lord Mesron
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding. A few more family members are found.


1. Disclaimer - The characters in the following story that have been borrowed from the show Kung Fu: The Legend Continues do not belong to me. They are the property of Michael Sloan and Warner Brothers. The characters from the show Silk Stalkings belong to Stephen J. Cannell and USA Networks. Any other character is an original character created by me.  
  
1. This story picks up approximately six months after my KF:TLC story "The Wedding" left off.  
  
The Family  
  
by Scott R. Barnett  
  
It's been about six months since the triple wedding. Everything has returned to normal in Sloanville's Chinatown, or as normal as it ever gets.  
  
After the couples returned from their honeymoons they made some changes in their living arrangements. Mary Margaret got rid of her apartment and moved into Caine's building with him. For a couple of months Jody and Peter lived in the second floor apartment in the building. They then moved into house in a nice neighborhood in Chinatown. The house had been a wedding gift from the Emperor. It had taken a few months to remodel it. Karen and Kermit also moved into a house that they had purchased. It was just down the block from Peter and Jody.  
  
Though Peter no longer lived at the Caine building, he still lived in the Chinatown community and could be found in the Caine building most days. He is still running his Kwoon there on the first floor, as well as attending to his priestly duties in the community, along with his father. His wife Jody, is still working at the 101st Precinct as a detective, but is now known as Detective Jody Caine. Her main partner is her new mother-in-law, Detective Mary Margaret Caine. Their Captain is Captain Karen Griffin. Karen's husband, Kermit is running a successful private detective agency with his partner Paul Blaisdell.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It's Monday night at the Caine Kwoon. Peter and Caine are taking their students through their lessons. This class, though, was made up of their families. They meet three times a week to study Kung Fu and other forms of self-defense. The class is normally made up of Karen, Jody, Mary Margaret and Kermit. Tonight, however, the three ladies had to leave early to a police sting that they were conducting. The three men had asked them if they needed backup, but they assured them that they would be all right. Chief Strenlich and some other detectives would also be there, backed up by several uniformed officers.  
  
The three of them finished their class and sat down to talk for a while before Peter and Kermit left for home.  
  
"So Peter, how are we four doing?" asked Kermit.  
  
"You are all doing very well. The four of you have advanced quickly, especially you. This is probably due to your mercenary background." said Peter.  
  
"Don't you mean the family background?" asked Kermit, smiling.  
  
"While the fact that you have Caine blood running through your veins is true, I believe that your previous training is helping you more." said an equally smiling Peter.  
  
"I am happy to see that the surprising family connection between you and our family is sitting well with you." said Caine.  
  
"It is. I have always felt a stronger connection to you and Peter than could be explained by friendship, but I could never explain it. As you know, I have always treated Peter more like a brother than a friend." said Kermit, seriously.  
  
Just as Peter was going to reply to Kermit's comment several black clothed men barged into the Kwoon and attacked them. The three of them quickly jumped up and defended themselves. About five minutes later the fight was over with Peter, Caine and Kermit coming out the victors. The men that attacked them quickly fled the Kwoon.  
  
"I wonder who they were." said Kermit.  
  
"I do not know." said Caine.  
  
Suddenly Kermit clutched his left arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Peter.  
  
"I don't know. It felt like I had been shot, but I don't see a wound." said Kermit.  
  
"Concentrate on Karen. Could it have been her that was shot?" asked Peter.  
  
Kermit started to say something, but decided against it. He closed his eyes for a second and his face went pale.  
  
"Oh my God! It is Karen that was shot." said Kermit.  
  
Peter and Caine also closed their eyes for a moment and then looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"Something's gone wrong with the sting. Jody and Mary Margaret are also hurt." said Peter.  
  
Suddenly Kermit's cell phone rang. He spoke into it for a few minutes and then hung up.  
  
"That was Frank. They are being taken to County General." said Kermit.  
  
They rushed out to Kermit's car and drove over to the hospital. When they got there they were met by Detective Kincaid.  
  
"What happened T.J.?" asked Kermit.  
  
"It was a setup Kermit. They were waiting for us when we entered. They immediately started firing at us. After backup arrived and we were able to take out all of the perps we found our informant dead in the back office. Unfortunately, by that time the Captain had been shot in the left arm and Jody and Mary Margaret were buried under a load of crates that were knocked on top of them. The Captain has been taken into surgery and the other two are still en route. The Chief is in charge down at the scene." said T.J.  
  
They sat down in the waiting room and waited for word on their loved ones.  
  
Kermit turned to Caine and asked, "How was I able to feel what happened to Karen earlier?"  
  
"It is due to the fact that you do have some Shaolin blood in you and when you started training with Peter and I it awakened some of these abilities. You have formed a mental bond, unconsciously, with Karen. It is similar to the one that Peter and I have with each other and with our wives. Most families have such bonds, but very few have the ability and training to consciously access them. Peter and I have recently begun training Jody and Mary Margaret in how to communicate with and sense us through the bonds. If Karen and you are willing, Peter or I could train you both, as well." said Caine.  
  
"Thank you. I will talk to Karen about it." said Kermit.  
  
Frank Strenlich walked in at that point and asked them if they had heard anything yet. Kermit shook his head.  
  
About fifteen minutes later the doctor walked in to the waiting room.  
  
"Dr. Sabourin, how's my wife?" asked Kermit.  
  
"She came through the surgery nicely and is now in the recovery room. She will be moved to a room soon. I will let you know when you can see her. Chief Strenlich, here is the bullet that we removed." said Dr. Sabourin, handing a bag with the bullet in it to the Chief.  
  
"What about our wives, Doctor?" asked Peter.  
  
"What do you mean Peter, neither your wife nor your father's are here." said the doctor, with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean? The ambulance that had both of them in it left five minutes before I did. They should have arrived over twenty minutes ago." said Frank.  
  
He turned to Detective Kincaid and said, "Get out there and find out what is going on. Call me as soon as you know something. I'll be here until I can report to the Captain, and then I'll head back to the precinct."  
  
Kincaid rushed out to start the investigation. As Peter was about to follow T.J. to lend a hand another doctor came in. He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Peter. He just stood there and stared at him as in shock.  
  
"What's wrong Dr. Allen?" asked Dr. Sabourin.  
  
"Um... I was told that Master Caine was in here. I was about to tell him that his son was just brought in with minor injuries from a car accident, but now I'm not sure who that was out there." said Dr. Allen.  
  
They all rushed out and down to the E.R. to see who it was. When they got there the man was just putting back on his shirt after being bandaged up. When they saw his face Peter realized who he was.  
  
"Wolf? What are you doing back here in Sloanville?" asked Peter.  
  
Wolf Gannet looked up and saw everyone staring at him.  
  
"Peter! Just the person that I was coming to see. Is there somewhere that your father, you and me could talk privately?" asked Wolf.  
  
Everyone remembered him now. He was the martial arts actor that Peter had doubled for about five years ago.  
  
"Use my office." said Dr. Sabourin. "Mr. Griffin, if you'll follow me I'll take you to your wife's room."  
  
Frank turned to Kermit and said, "I ordered a twenty-four hour guard on her room."  
  
"Thanks Frank." said Kermit. "I'll let you know when she is lucid enough for your report."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So Wolf, It's good to see you again, but why are you back and what do you want with my father and me?" asked Peter.  
  
"First, let me tell you this. I know who took your missing detectives. I was following them when I got broad sided. It's the Sing Wah. They are to be bait in a trap for the two of you." said Wolf.  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Caine.  
  
"Because until recently I was one of them. I am not really an actor. That was just a cover to get close t you two a few years ago. I was supposed to kill Peter before he completed his training. When I met you I knew that I could not do it. This was due to many reasons. The two most important ones were that in actuality I am really a Police Detective like you were. The other reason, and the more important one, is that I am your nephew and Peter's cousin." said Wolf. "Use your abilities as a Shaolin Priest to see that I am telling you the truth."  
  
A shocked Peter and Caine looked at Wolf. They then quickly concentrated their Chi's on him and found that he was telling the truth. He was a Caine.  
  
"How are you related?" asked Peter.  
  
"I am the son of Damon Caine." said Wolf.  
  
"What?" asked Caine.  
  
"It's true. Search my mind for the truth, but hurry as we don't have much time." said Wolf.  
  
They did this and discovered that Wolf was telling the truth. He had grown up with his real mother and a stepfather. He had not known that his stepfather was not his real one until he was helping him gather up items that had belonged to his mother. She had been a police detective, like him, and had fallen in the line of duty six years ago. While going through her belongings he had come across some letters from Damon Caine that were addressed to his mother. When he asked his father about them, his father told him that Damon was his real father, not him. He had met his mother after she was already pregnant with Wolf. She had recently broken off a relationship with Damon and neither had known that she was pregnant. When she had found out she tried to find Damon, but could not. They also found out that his parents were John and Nancy Gannett. John is a college professor teaching Computer Science. In return for this Peter allowed Wolf to see his life story.  
  
"Wow!" said both Wolf and Peter.  
  
"What about Damon? I see by your Chi and you memories that you were never truly Sing Wah, but what about your father?" asked Caine.  
  
"He was. Remember that he was raised by them. It was the only way of life that he really knew. After that fiasco with the Brotherhood of the Bell though, he started having a change of heart. We talked about it for a long time and decided to stay with the Sing Wah. We felt that we could do more for good by trying to disrupt their plans from the inside than we could by leaving. It worked for awhile. Then we caught wind of this plan and knew that we had to try to stop it. The two of us left when we suspected that they were catching on to our activities. My job was to tail the ambulance to find out where they were taking the detectives. Father was going to tail the leaders. After they forced my car into that ditch I lost track of them. I do not know where father is at this time." said Wolf.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at an old warehouse on the outskirts of town Mary Margaret and Jody were just coming to. When they woke up they realized that they were tied up and in a cage.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Jody.  
  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember was those boxes falling on us." said Mary Margaret.  
  
"Well it looks like we're someone's prisoners. By the looks of those guys over there I am going to guess Sing Wah. They look like the type of guys that are always attacking Caine and Peter."  
  
"You're probably right. I guess that probably means that we're bait in a trap for them."  
  
"Oh joy!"  
  
"Do you think we can reach the guys through the bond?"  
  
"Maybe. I guess it couldn't hurt to try."  
  
They both closed their eyes and concentrated on the bonds that they had with their husbands. They were trying to follow the techniques that they had been taught by Peter and Caine. Unfortunately they were not experienced and strong enough yet to reach them.  
  
"Did you get through?" asked Jody.  
  
"No. You didn't either?" asked Mary Margaret.  
  
"Nope. Maybe if we tried together we could do it. Take my hands and lets try to combine our Chi's like Peter and Caine have done before." said Jody.  
  
They did this and with their combined Chi's they were able to get a faint message out. They hoped that this was enough. They broke the connection and sat back exhausted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Damon Caine was trying to stay to the shadows. He was using all of his Sing Wah teachings to keep the Sing Wah leaders from noticing him. He was following them towards an old warehouse where they were setting up the trap for Kwai Chang and Peter.  
  
Suddenly he picked up a faint telepathic cry for help. He was surprised by this. From the feel of it he could tell that the person or persons sending it were inexperienced in this type of thing.  
  
He also recognized it as a Shaolin technique. He wondered. Could it be the two detectives? He knew that they were Kwai Chang and Peter's wives. Had they been teaching this technique? He figured that the only reason that he picked up on it was the fact that he was also a Caine. He finally decided that it was them and that he now knew where they were. They were obviously in the warehouse.  
  
He quickly turned around and left to find his son, Kwai Chang and Peter. He would need their help to rescue the ladies. In his rush to find help he failed to notice another person standing in the shadows. This other man had also received the cry for help and had tracked it to this building. He had seen Damon there and had watched him while he tried to make a decision. It appeared to this new man that Damon had made the correct one. He was finally coming back to the side of light and family. The man would stay there until more help arrived.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A short time later Damon walked into the hospital. He had tracked his son's Chi there. He walked up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm here to see a Wolf Gannet. Could you tell me what room he is in?" asked Damon.  
  
"He is in the E.R. You can take a seat in the waiting room and someone will let you know when they are done with him." said the nurse.  
  
Damon walked into the waiting room and sat down. When he had walked in he had noticed a few other people sitting there. He did not recognize them though.  
  
While he was sitting there he called Wolf over the bond that they shared.  
  
'Wolf, I'm at the hospital. Where are you?'  
  
'Dad, did you find them? I'm with Uncle Kwai Chang and Peter. Where are you?'  
  
'Yes I found them. I'm in the waiting room.'  
  
'Stay there. We'll come to you.'  
  
A few minutes later Caine, Peter and Wolf walked into the waiting room. Kermit followed them in a second later.  
  
"Frank, Karen is awake." said Kermit.  
  
"Thanks Kermit. I'll go give her my report." said Frank and left the room.  
  
Kermit walked over to the Caines.  
  
"What's going on Peter?" asked Kermit.  
  
"Kermit, good to here Karen's ok. You remember Wolf, don't you?" asked Peter.  
  
"Oh yeah." replied Kermit.  
  
"Well, we just found out that he is my cousin. This is his father, my uncle Damon Caine." said Peter.  
  
"Damon? Wasn't he the one in charge of that Brotherhood of the Bell group?" asked Kermit.  
  
"Yes he had been. He has changed. For the last few years he has been disrupting the Sing Wah's plans from the inside with Wolf's help. They are both now on the run from the Sing Wah while trying to help us get Jody and Mary Margaret back. It is good to see you again brother. I am glad that you have had a change of heart." replied Caine.  
  
"Thank you for your welcome brother. We must hurry though. I have located your missing wives. They are in an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. While I was following the leaders I picked up a faint telepathic cry for help from them. I doubt if you would have been able to receive it. I take it that you have only recently been training them?" asked Damon.  
  
"Yes. We only started a couple of months ago. We have not yet reached that distance yet." said Caine.  
  
Frank walked back into the room at this point.  
  
"Frank, we found Jody and Mary Margaret. They are being held by the Sing Wah in an old warehouse outside of town." said Kermit.  
  
"Do you want backup to get them out of there?" asked Frank.  
  
"Yeah. Have them meet us the following location. Also, let Karen know that I'm going after them." said Kermit and gave Frank the location.  
  
The five of them quickly left and went to meet the police backup. When they got there they found TJ with some other officers. Frank pulled up a few minutes later.  
  
"Ok, here's how it's going to work. Pop, myself, Damon, Kermit and Wolf are going in first. Frank, split the officers between you and TJ and follow us in from both ends. Kermit, you concentrate on getting Jody and Mary Margaret free. We'll take care of the Sing Wah." said Peter.  
  
They crept up to the building. Just as they were sneaking in Lo Si joined them. He had been waiting for them to arrive.  
  
"Jeez Lo Si, when did you get here?" asked Peter.  
  
"I've been awaiting you. I followed Damon here." replied Lo Si.  
  
They continued sneaking in. Pretty soon they were able to see the ladies in the cage. Suddenly Sing Wah warriors surrounded the six of them. They quickly attacked them.  
  
Kermit, for once, did not pull his gun and instead met his opponent using the Kung Fu that Peter and Caine had been teaching him. He traded blows back and force for a few minutes. Finally his opponent made a mistake and Kermit was able to knock him out with a blow to the head. He then quickly raced over to the cage.  
  
When he got there he noticed the chain and pad lock. He told the ladies to stand back and shot the lock off. He quickly opened the door and the two ladies ran out of it. The three of them then raced back to the fight.  
  
Damon and Wolf were tag teaming a couple of opponents. Peter and Kermit were covering each other's backs during their fights. The ladies were doing the same. Caine and Lo Si were in the middle trading kicks and punches with their opponents.  
  
While the fight was going on Frank, TJ and the officers were busy handcuffing the Sing Wah agents that had been knocked out. About twenty minutes later the fight was over and the side of good had won. They took a quick look through the warehouse, but it appears that the leaders had escaped. The police rounded up the rest of the Sing Wah and carted them down to the precinct for booking.  
  
"Jody, Mary Margaret, are you ok?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. We had merely been knocked out. Did you guys get our call for help?" asked Jody.  
  
"Unfortunately no. Damon however did. He had been nearby this place tailing the Sing Wah leaders." explained Peter.  
  
At this point they all left and headed back to the hospital to let Karen know what happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they had all gathered in Karen's room, Peter explained about Damon and Wolf. He also told Damon and Wolf how Kermit was actually related to them.  
  
"Wow. This family keeps growing." said Wolf.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About a month later Jody walked into the precinct at about ten o'clock.  
  
"About time you got here. Peter's sense of timing must be rubbing off on you." joked Mary Margaret.  
  
"Thanks. Why don't you come with me into the captain's office? I think you'll be interested in the news I have as well." said Jody.  
  
The two of them walked into Captain Griffin's office. They found Wolf in there with the Captain.  
  
"Ah, Detectives. I was just about to call you two in here. Please meet our new Detective and computer expert, Wolf Gannet. He has transferred her from Cincinnati. He will be taking over Kermit's old position." said Karen.  
  
They two ladies congratulated him. Jody then closed the door.  
  
"Wolf, you might as well stay as well then, seeing how you're family. Captain, thanks for letting me come in late today. The reason I was late was that Peter and I went to the doctor's office this morning. I have great news. I'm pregnant!" said Jody.  
  
They all congratulated her.  
  
"How did Peter take it?" asked Wolf.  
  
"He was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to tell Caine." said Jody.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Over the next few months Wolf got settled in to his new job. He fit right in with the rest of the detectives at the precinct. Damon also stayed in town. He moved the second floor apartment in the Caine building and started working with Caine and Lo Si on returning to his Shaolin heritage. The apartment had only encompassed one side of the second floor. They put together the other side into another apartment and Wolf moved in there.  
  
Also, they got more good news over the last few months. Both Mary Margaret and Karen also got pregnant. They now had three new members of the Caine family on the way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About six months into Jody's pregnancy, her Mary Margaret and Karen were attending a police conference that was being hosted by Sloanville. It was for three days and was being held at the convention center.  
  
Amongst the speakers were Paul Blaisdell and Kermit Griffin. They were giving a seminar on intelligence gathering. They were also giving a talk on the partnering of Police Departments and Private Investigation Firms. They were using their own arrangement as an example. They had Commissioner Kincaid and Captain Karen Griffin up there as well to give the Police's point of view on the arrangement.  
  
During this seminar Jody and Mary Margaret were sitting in the audience. They were talking with an officer from Palm Beach, Fla. His name was Tom Ryan.  
  
"So Tom, what do you think of this idea?" asked Jody.  
  
"It sounds interesting. Tell me, how does it really work?" asked Tom.  
  
"It's worked out really well. Both Paul and Kermit used to work with the department and they have a great working relationship with the detectives. They've been able to help us close up some old cold case that we've had." said Mary Margaret.  
  
"You know, I can't get over how much you look like my husband and his cousin.: said Jody.  
  
She took out a picture of Peter and showed it to Tom. He took a look at it.  
  
"Wow, you're right. We do look a lot a like. Is he coming to the dinner tonight?" asked Tom.  
  
"Yes he is. I'll introduce you to him then. Also his cousin will be there. He works at the same precinct that we do as a detective." said Jody.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night Peter and Jody walked into the dinner that the city was throwing for the police officers. They quickly found there way to the 101st's table.  
  
"Hi everyone." said Jody.  
  
Karen, Kermit, Caine, Mary Margaret, Wolf, Frank, Roger and TJ were all there. Damon was also there, having accompanied Wolf.  
  
A few minutes later someone walked up to their table.  
  
"Hello Kwai Chang, Peter, Kermit, ladies." said the man.  
  
"Uncle Martin, how are you? It's been a long time." said Peter.  
  
"Yes it has. Interpol sent me to the convention. Normally I would try to get out of one of these things, but when I saw that it was here I figured I could stop by to see you guys. Who's the look alike? Also, what is Damon doing here?" asked Martin.  
  
"The look alike is another nephew of yours. Martin Bradshaw, meet Wolf Gannet. He's Damon's son. Both Damon and Wolf have left the Sing Wah and have come back to our side of the fight. Wolf is now working for the Sloanville police department." said Peter.  
  
"Good to meet you Wolf. I was unaware that you had a son, Damon. Wolf, I am your other uncle. I had a different mother than Kwai Chang and Damon, but my father is Matthew Caine." said Martin.  
  
Just then another man walked up to the table. It was Tom Ryan.  
  
"Another one?" asked Martin.  
  
"Tom, glad you could make it. This is my husband Peter Caine and his cousin Wolf Gannet. Guys, this is Tom Ryan. He is a detective from Palm Beach, Fla. We met earlier in one of the seminars." said Jody.  
  
"Good to meet you Tom. Wow, you're right Jody, we do look a lot a like." said Peter.  
  
"Where did you grow up Tom?" asked Wolf.  
  
"I grew up in Boston, but moved to Palm Beach after college. My adoptive parents still live in Boston." replied Tom.  
  
"So you were adopted? Do you know anything about your real parents?" asked Peter.  
  
"Only a little bit. I've been trying to locate them for a few years now. All I know was that my father and mother weren't married. My father evidently was in law enforcement and my mother died shortly after giving birth to me. From what I have been told my father did not know that she had been pregnant when they went there separate ways." said Tom.  
  
"Do you know anything about your birth mother?" asked Peter.  
  
"Not much. I've tried researching it. My best guess has been that I may have been born to one of the upper crust families of Boston. This is due to the hospital where my adoptive parents adopted me. It is the one that the upper crusts tend to use. I did a little research and found out a Marie Devonshire died a week after giving birth to a boy at that hospital. This is around the right time for when I would have been born. I can only assume that she might have been my mother. Unfortunately, I do not have any proof, and I can't just go up to that family and ask them about it." said Tom.  
  
"Detective Ryan, my name is Martin Bradshaw. I work for Interpol. As for the chances of Miss Devonshire being your mother, I would say they are probably pretty good." said Martin.  
  
"Why do you say that Mr. Bradshaw?" asked Tom.  
  
"I say that because I think that I am your father." replied Martin.  
  
"What???" asked Tom.  
  
The rest of the table seemed pretty interested in his statement as well.  
  
"Well, lets look at the facts. 1. You look remarkably like both Peter and Wolf. 2. I am both Peter and Wolf's uncle. 3. I had dated Marie Devonshire until about eight months before she died. She had never told me she was pregnant. I wouldn't be surprised if her family forced her to break up with me. Damned Blue Bloods. The same thing happened with my father and mother. My father, Matthew Caine, had not known that I existed until just a few years ago. If you wish I would be willing to submit to a paternity test." said Martin.  
  
"Uh. I'll think about it." said a shocked Tom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Martin met Tom at the hospital. The doctors took blood and DNA samples from both of them to do the test. A few days later the results came back. They showed a 99% chance of Martin being Tom's father.  
  
Tom and Martin spent several days together getting to know each other. They also spent time with the rest of the Caines in Sloanville. By the time that both Tom and Martin left Sloanville their relationship was on a pretty good footing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a few days before Christmas and there were a lot of people gathered at the Caine building. They were there for a Shaolin traditional blessing. This blessing was for the three new children in the Caine family. Over the last couple of months all three women had given birth to healthy babies.  
  
Those gathered in Caine and Mary Margaret's home were Kwai Chang, Mary Margaret, their child, Peter, Jody, their child, Kermit, Karen, their child, Damon, Wolf, Martin, Tom, Matthew Caine, Paul and Annie Blaisdell and Lo Si. Lo Si would be performing the blessing for the children.  
  
The three couples with their babies were all standing together in a semi- circle. The other guests were scattered throughout the room looking on. Lo Si walked up to them. He held his hands over each of the babies in turn and repeated some words in an ancient Chinese dialect. Each baby seemed to glow for a moment and then he moved on. He turned to Kwai Chang and Mary Margaret.  
  
"As part of this ritual, each group of parents must state the name of their child before all who are gathered. What is the name of your child Kwai Chang Caine?" asked Lo Si.  
  
"Her name is Laura Anne Caine." said Caine.  
  
Lo Si then turned to Kermit and Karen and repeated his statement.  
  
"His name is Paul Matthew Griffin." said Kermit.  
  
Lo Si then turned to Kermit and Karen and repeated his statement once again.  
  
"His name is Kwai Chang Caine." said a proud Peter.  
  
Lo Si then sat down on the floor and each of the fathers handed their babies to him. He sat there holding all three babies and spoke some more ritual words over them. He then kissed each of them in turn.  
  
"Young Ones, welcome to our family. Welcome to the House of Caine." said Lo Si.  
  
He then handed each child back to its respective parents and signaled that the ceremony was over.  
  
They then gathered around a table that had some wine, drinks and food on it. Peter walked up to Lo Si.  
  
"Master Lo Si, during there ceremony why did you say 'welcome to our family' rather than just welcoming them to the Caine family'?" asked Peter.  
  
By this point the others gathered were all listening for an answer to this. Only Matthew and Caine seemed to know what Lo Si was going to say.  
  
"Young Peter, the answers you seek have been there in front of your eyes for some time now. You must open your eyes and see them." said Lo Si.  
  
Peter stood there and thought about this for a little bit. He then got an incredulous look on his face and turned back to Lo Si.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that that was really you back in the beginning?" asked Peter.  
  
"Ah. I see that you have figured it out." said Lo Si.  
  
"Excuse me, what are you talking about Peter?" asked Jody.  
  
"A few years ago Pop and I took a trip back in time to the beginning of Shaolin. While there we met an ancestor of ours. His name was Kwai Chang. He was the first of our line. There was also another gentleman there that appeared to be familiar. He was known simply as The Old Apothecary. He swore that he did not know us, but he looked remarkably like Lo Si." replied Peter.  
  
"Are you trying to tell us that Lo Si went back with you?" asked Jody.  
  
"No my dear child, what he is saying is that that was me in that time period. Let us all sit down and I will explain it to you." said Lo Si.  
  
They all found seats and sat down. Lo Si sat in a chair facing all that had gathered there.  
  
"What Matthew and Kwai Chang have already known, and Peter has just figured out, is that I have been around for quite some time. The title, The Ancient, is very apt. The truth of the matter is that their ancestor Kwai Chang was not the first of the line of Caine. I was. I have watched over every generation of Caine since the beginning. I was The Old Apothecary at the beginning of Shaolin. I was Master Chin Lee in the temple that Matthew grew up in. I was Master Lin in the temple in Zhang Zhou province in which Kwai Chang spent some time. I was Master Ping Hi in Kwai Chang's temple in Northern California that Peter grew up in. I was even a contemporary of Master Po's in the temple where Matthew's father, Kwai Chang Caine, grew up. And finally I am here as Master Lo Si, The Ancient. I am life eternal. I was there in the beginning and will be here until I am needed no more. You see my friends, the Caine line must continue to exist and be guided. This family is very important to the fight against the darkness and evil that is in the world. The Caines have been fighting this fight for centuries. They have been doing it in many ways. Some have been Shaolin Priests, others officers of the law. It does not matter how they did it. It just matters that they did. That is why it is such a blessing that these three children here have been born. They will continue a line that has the honor of defending the world against the evil that wishes to control it. And I will be there to help guide them too." said Lo Si.  
  
They all looked at Lo Si in astonishment. What he had just told them was simply unbelievable, but some how they all knew it to be true. They all sat up a little taller when they realized the parts they had played in this fight and the continuation of the Caine legacy.  
  
END 


End file.
